


wells run dry

by fiverivers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post 6x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiverivers/pseuds/fiverivers
Summary: “You left me to die, Clarke.”“We’re passed that.” All the air rushes out of her lungs and she pulls her hands away. She knew his forgiveness was too good to be true.“I would’ve died for you and you left me to die and I’m still angry.” It’s difficult to put his devotion to her into words—he would’ve done for her, what he has done for her. His world, for the longest time has revolved around her—in death and resurrection.





	wells run dry

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before the new ep.

Quickly, the Sanctum people and Abby rush Murphy away. Roughly, Raven pushes passed Clarke and pulls Bellamy into a tight hug, letting out a deep sob in his arms.

“I’m so sorry.” Clarke suddenly feels like she’s intruding, Bellamy’s earlier words echoing in her mind.

_They’re my family._

Clarke kicks at the dirt, her throat thick and her eyes burning. _I don’t need you anymore._  

Raven pulls back out of his embrace, motioning towards Bellamy’s bleeding leg with her chin, “What happened?” Clarke looks up from the ground at that, and her eyes catch Bellamy’s for a moment before he looks away hurriedly.

Raven scoffs, turning and narrowing her eyes at Clarke. “I’m really not surprised.”

Clarke doesn’t try to defend herself—it falls on deaf ears with Raven. “Echo and Emori. They’re chained up in there.” Clarke gestures towards a house across the water.

Raven doesn’t look away from Clarke, her eyes hard and mean. “Want me to leave so you can finish the job?”

“Raven.” Bellamy squeezes her wrist. “Please go check on them.”

“Alright,” she smiles at Clarke, sickly sweet, “try not to kill anybody while I’m gone.”

Raven squeezes Bellamy’s arm as she walks by him, not sparing Clarke another look.

Clarke’s eyes focus in on the pool of dried blood on the ground. “I need to treat your leg, Bellamy.”

He’s staring at his hands, a dead, vacant look on his eyes. Softly, Clarke reaches for his arm.

He flinches away violently and Clarke withdraws her hand, hurt. 

“I’m fine.” He insists, limping back from her reach. _I don’t need you anymore._

“You’ve lost a lot of blood.” She feels childish, but her eyes well with tears. “Bellamy, please let me bandage your wound.”

 He looks ready to protest again, but her glassy eyes give him pause. “Okay,” he replies softly.

* * *

The wound is thin but deep. Nausea sticks in the back of Clarke’s throat—it looks like it hurts and shame runs deep through Clarke. She’s always hurting him.

Clarke turns away from Bellamy, draping his pants over the back of a chair and opening the first aid kit. Methodically, Clarke disinfects, stitches, and dresses his wound, patting his thigh gently when she’s done. “Good as new.”

“I wanted to kill you.” Bellamy finally speaks while she’s packing the supplies away. “I almost did.”

Clarke doesn’t miss a beat, teasing: “I was kicking your ass.”

Bellamy scoffs at that, but when she looks back at him, he’s staring at his shaking hands. She kneels in front of him and puts her hands over his. “That wasn’t you, Bellamy. The eclipse—”

“It was me, Clarke.” His voice cracks and Clarke’s heart seizes.

“You left me to die, Clarke.”

“We’re passed that.” All the air rushes out of her lungs and she pulls her hands away. She knew his forgiveness was too good to be true.

“I would’ve died for you and you left me to die and I’m still angry.” It’s difficult to put his devotion to her into words—he would’ve done for her, what he _has_ done for her. His world, for the longest time has revolved around her—in death and resurrection.

Clarke wills her tears away. She doesn’t have the right to cry. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t believe you, Clarke.” He pauses, flexing his hands, remembering when he had them around her throat. The rage, the betrayal had been so heavy and it had been _him_. “I thought I did, but I don’t.” She’s looking up at him and her eyes are desperate in the same way as when his hands were around her throat—a wave of self-loathing hits Bellamy.

She doesn’t deserve his forgiveness, she doesn’t deserve his trust, but she needs it—she needs him. “Please.” She whispers. Against her better judgment she, stands and reaches forward, cupping his face, forcing him to look at her. There is resignation, pain, and guilt in his eyes. “I don’t think it’ll be like before.” _I don’t need you anymore._

Bellamy inhales sharply, looking away from her, staring at the wall instead. Panic bubbles in her chest when he grasps her wrists gently and pulls them away from his face. “It’s better for both of us, Clarke.”

She feels small, desperate and before she can think she’s insisting: “You forgave me, you can’t just take that back.” Bellamy scoffs again, looking at her incredulously but Clarke doesn’t falter. 

“You _do_ forgive me.” She repeats, “and I forgive you. That’s what we do.” He opens his mouth to protest.

“I fucked up. I don’t regret anything. I’ve made peace with every evil thing I’ve done. Except when I left you to die. If I could undo one thing, I wouldn’t save the world, I would save you.”

“I love Madi. I love her so much and she’s all I’ve had for so long and she’s my whole world but you, Bellamy.” Her voice breaks, “ You’re a piece of me. Nobody knows me like you know me.” It’s six years of thinking about him, missing him, lamenting unsaid things pouring out. “I need you, Bellamy.” There’s more to say but she can’t, it's not fair to.

He stands, brushing her hair out of her eyes; he’s unsure, terrified, like her. For a moment, there’s nothing in the universe but the two of them.

Distantly, they both hear Echo calling his name and the spell is broken. An ugly feeling wells up in Clarke’s chest. When he presses a kiss to her forehead and pulls away, it feels like an ending.

He limps passed her, grabs his bloodied pants up and calls back to Echo.

The door shuts softly behind him and Clarke sits down and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed... Bellamy had his pants off the whole time.
> 
> Anyway this isn't my best I have two versions of this; one was a little happier and longer but I felt like it was rushed so I posted this (which is also rushed) instead *shrug emoji*


End file.
